This section is intended to merely provide background for embodiments of the present invention and does not constitute prior art.
Generally, wireless networks have star-type topology structures such as point-to-point or point-to-multipoint configuration. However, recently, interest in wireless networks having a mesh-type structure such as multipoint-to-multipoint is increasing.
A wireless mesh network can be easily expanded without a connection to a wired network. Thus, the wireless mesh network has flexibility and expandability by providing speed and economic feasibility in installing the network, redundancy due to multi-path, or the like.
In a conventional wired network environment, signals are transferred through repeaters or wireless routers (also referred to as access points (APs)) that are all connected by wire.
However, in the mesh network, when a representative AP is connected by wire, the wireless communication routers which will serve as antennas like those of conventional wireless communication base stations become mesh nodes to connect all sections in a wireless manner. This technology which may allow a mesh network structure of a wired network to be also implemented in a wireless network has been introduced in order to overcome limitations of a conventional wireless local area network (WLAN).
While a hot-spot zone is an area in which anyone in a building can connect to WiFi to use a wireless communications network, a mesh network technology may establish a wireless network over a large area such as a resort, a public park, or a harbor.
Of course, the mesh network technology can allow the wireless network to be established over a much larger area depending on the application of the technology.
When the mesh network is established, users may use the network by performing steps similar to those for connecting to WiFi.
With the development of mobile communications networks and the advances in terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals have become a necessity for modern people and are evolving into total entertainment devices beyond typical simple communications devices or information providing devices.
Further, technologies for performing short-range wireless communication between devices that are located within a short distance are being rapidly developed, one of which is Bluetooth technology.
The Bluetooth communication has evolved into Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology (Bluetooth 4.0) which is widely used in smart phones, retail geofencing, mobile payment, or the like. The BLE technology has lower power consumption than the standard Bluetooth wireless connection.
Further, service solutions for providing various pieces of information to mobile communication terminals of users are being developed utilizing a beacon that uses Bluetooth communication. Also, the number of cases in which the mesh network is established utilizing a beacon device that uses the Bluetooth communication is increasing.
For a wireless mesh network, when beacon devices constituting the mesh network are connected to each other based on WiFi, interference may occur due to channels used by other WiFi AP devices located in the vicinity of the beacon devices. When a smart beacon which is a WiFi beacon malfunctions or does not operate due to hacking or failure, it is also difficult for dummy beacons connected to the smart beacon to operate normally.
Thus, a technique for accurately and rapidly detecting a beacon device that is operating abnormally because of hacking or a failure and suppressing interference between the beacon device and the wireless WiFi AP device needs to be developed.
In addition, in a wireless mesh network structure composed of beacons, in order to upgrade firmware of a beacon device, networking associated with the corresponding beacon device is stopped. While the upgrade is in progress, child beacon devices having the beacon device being upgraded as the parent beacon device cannot use the mesh network.